SLow Down
by twilightfront
Summary: She left, he didnt expect her to turn around but maybe just slow down


_A/N: first fanfic/sonfic_

**_Disclaimer: i dont own Inu-yasha _**

_Slow Down_

* * *

_I must look like a fool here_

_In the middle of the road_

_Standing there in your review_

_Getting soaked to the bone_

_This land is flat as it is mean_

_A man can see for a hundred miles_

_So I'm still praying I might see_

_The glow of a brake light_

She's gone, gone for good this time. I know this, I screwed up big and she's gone. Yet im still standing here, letting this goddamn rain soak my clothes hoping to see anything. A bird, a dog, her brake lights, anything to indicate that maybe she'll be back.

_But your wheels just turn_

_Down the road ahead_

_If it hurts at all_

_You aint showed it yet_

_I keep looking for_

_The slightest sign that you might miss_

_What you left behind_

_I know there's nothing stopping you know_

_But I'd settle for a slow down._

I need to get out of this fucking rain, I tear myself away from the road telling myself she'll be back in an hour or two, like she usually is. Just like I told myself things would work between us. I fumble with the damn keys before I finally get into the damn apartment. I walk past the crappy old couch I always meant to replace; I walk past the kitchen with the sink that's over flowed with dirty dishes form the breakfast she made me in the morning; into our, I mean MY room. I sat down on our, MY bed. I look straight forward and what does my fucking eyes fall on, a picture of us, of her and me.

In the picture I'm in my construction clothes and she hanging off my back, flashing her fucking million dollar smile. That was the first day she told me she loved me. God, I hate her, I hate myself even more but even more I hate the fucking goofy smile on my face in the picture. I stained up and grab the fucking framed picture. I hate how happy I look, how happy we look. I hate how that was all a fucking lie. I always myself to smile when the glass and wood shatters against the furthest room, the shattering of

_**Inu-yasha and Kagome**_

_**Forever**_

I lie down on MY bed and breathe the lingering lilac scent that was hers.

_I held on longer than I should_

_Leaving you might change your mind_

_Those bright lights of Hollywood _

_Would fade in time_

I remember the day I met her. It was raining and I was driving home from a family function. I saw a car, not just a car but a fucking silver mustang, pulled to the side and the most pathetic sight ever next to it. It was fucking Kagome trying to get someone to pull over. What a fucking idiot, that girl was so…so fucking stupid, naïve, dense, sexy, caring, perfect, and unattainable, which I have to remind myself. I guided my truck to the right, put on the hazards and got out. At first she seemed taken aback but then told me how she had ran out of gas and her cell phone was at home.

I remember just staring at her, she wasn't gorgeous but her fucking smile made you want to stare and wonder why the fuck she is smiling when she stranded on the road in the rain. I grunted, I didn't ask for a name or give mine. I grabbed my siphoning house outa the bed of my truck, unscrewed my gas tank cap and stuck one end of it in my gas tank far enough down to stay their and turned to her car. I realize just how fucking nice the mustang is, it had to be limited edition or something cuz I never seen it before.

She must of thought I was gonna steal it, I probably should've, I woulda had something to show for the last eleven months. Eleven months to long. I sucked the gas through the hose and let psychics or gravity or whatever do its job. The gas tasted foreign in my mouth before I spit it out on the ground. I let it run until half my tank was gone. I remember jumping back in my truck and before I could start it she knocked on my window. I shouldve never rolled down the goddamn window but I did and in pops Kagome's fucking head through my window.

The first fucking words she spoke to me was "Let me see your cell." I'll always fucking remember that, I was so confused at why the hell she wanted my cell phone but regardless I handed it to her. I was kind of embarrassed because it was crappy and beaten up. I watched her as she pounded away on the keys before handing it back to me.

She said she was thankful and I should call her so she could repay for my services. I looked down at my phone and scrolled down my contact list looking for any name that wasn't there, and there it was. _**Kagome Higurashi (978) 553-1487**_ I looked up in time to see her car taking off down the road…for the first time.

I hear my cell ring and snap out of my reminiscing and see that 'Roku is calling. I ignore the call and see it's a little past six and the rain has stopped but not my pain. I grabbed my guitar and picked a few strings of a blues songs I knew. Kagome loved it when I sang to her. The first time I sang to her was the first time we made love. It was amazing, the best I ever had…or maybe it was just her. Their was magic in air that night and every other fucking night we made love but the magic was gone and I was left with its bitter after taste. I fucking hate it.

_But your wheels just turn_

_Down the road ahead_

_If it hurts at all_

_You aint showed it yet_

_I keep looking for_

_The slightest sign _

_That you might miss_

_What you left behind_

_I know theres nothing stopping you now_

_But I'd settle for a slowdown_

I hate how I need to see her one last time. I jump in my truck and put my guitar in the passenger seat. I take off down the road trying to come up with something to say, anything to get her back, anything. But all I can think about is her face. I hate how cold and unemotional it was. So unlike MY Kagome, unlike my unattainable angel.

I knew from the start, I knew she was well off, Rich in other words. Maybe that's what our problem was. No, that's not it, but it was the basis of most of our fights. She was a Higurashi and me, I was nothing.

I made a turn on her street and shut my truck off in front of her house, house was an understatement, it was more like a fucking palace. Like I said, the Higurashi were fucking rich. I almost forgot why I was here but then I remember I need to see her one last time, her raven hair, her flawless skin, her fucking beautiful eyes and maybe her million dollar smile if I'm lucky.

I walked through the side entry way to get to the back. I saw her sitting in front of a fire with a few of her friends, the all had sympathic looks on their faces. Like they were fucking sorry for her and how things turned out, yeah right, they hated me. One of her friends handed her a mug and I just stood there taking her in, clenching my guitar in my hands.

How I wished I could fucking hate her, hate her enough to forget about her, but deep down I knew I never could or would. Her friend said something and everyone looked at me. Her eyes were red from crying and I hated myself even more right then. I put the neck strap on and strummed the guitar, looking at her I saw the corners of her mouth tilt up as she was remembering our first night together. I felt water on my cheeks but it wasn't raining but it didn't alter my voice.

"But your wheels just turn

down the road ahead

if it hurts at all

you aint showed it yet

your just a tiny dot on that horizon line

come on tap those brakes

baby just one time

I know there's nothing stopping you now

I'm not asking you to turn back around"

I looked at her one last time, trying to let any hope for us flow away from me with my tears. She would be okay I told myself, she would find better, get married and have kids with a proper rich boy not some middle class construction worker. But I knew no one could make her happy like I could, and no one could get her to smile that smile he loved. Or maybe no one could make him happy like she could, she tamed him like no other. Could he live without her?

"I'd settle for a slow down

come on just slow down

I'd settle for a slow down"

I heard my name leave her lips as I turned and walked back back to my truck. I had to convince myself that this is how it has to be. It has to be like this because we were to different. We were different in every aspect, we might as well been from different era's. But just because it would never work didn't mean I didn't want it to.


End file.
